Vacation vs Soul
by achildofthestars
Summary: Oneshot. House and Cameron fluffness. Est relationship.


**A/N: Hey guys...So, I don't know what happened to me. I got into a fluff zone. I know! You guys know I don't do a lot of fluff, but here it is. It's not great since I don't normally do fluff, but I guess growth of any kind is good, right?**

**Disclaimer: DOH**

* * *

"Good God, woman!"

House sits down heavily on the sofa, swinging his legs up to take up the rest of the cushions, and leaning back against the arm rest. "We've got to get _another_ air freshener because of you."

Cameron doesn't pause in the action of flapping the shirt. Sitting on the floor, one leg bent and the other straight, she straightens his t-shirt on the coffee table.

"I'm the only one who uses the air freshener?"

He presses the play button on the remote control and the narrator's voice continues mid-sentence.

"Are you insinuating that Gregory House's poo stinks?"

"House, you could kill a skunk."

Leaning forward, he grabs his boxers out of the laundry basket and flips it at her, watching it land squarely on her barely brushed blonde head.

"House."

"It slipped!"

With a scoff, she throws the dark pair of boxers at him and points her finger at him.

"You are supposed to be handling the vacation."

"I've got the travel channel on."

"Then, watch it and pick a spot. And no, we are not going to the Playboy Mansion."

"All you'd have to do is show up and they would-."

"I am not Playboy material! I have no breasts the size of my face or curvy hips."

"You _used_ to have no breasts or hips. You've been gaining some weight, though."

"Because the only thing you eat are peanut butter jelly sandwiches and soup! I can't live off that! And neither of us are cooks!"

"Calm down! You've bigger boobs and hips than Cuddy and that's hot."

She pulls out a black button up shirt of his and begins to button the buttons. "I wonder why I'm even with you."

"It's my body."

The un-lady like snort she lets escape is clearly one she's done many times before. He smiles softly, making sure she can't see.

"What about the Amityville House?"

She folds the shirt and adds it to his pile. "What about it?"

"That'd be cool to go to. We might have to pay a steep price – our souls, but eh, when are we going to need them?"

"No place with fake ghosts, mountains, clowns, or secret village people."

"Why don't you just plan this whole thing if you've got so many restrictions I'm just finding out about?"

"You're the one who brought it up!"

"And _you_ encouraged me! You _know_ that's the last thing I need."

Cameron fights the eye roll. It's one of the things she's determined to stop. Actually, it's the only thing since her eyes are near to popping out from the redundant motion. With a groan, she slowly stands, not unaware that he watches the arch of her back that becomes exposed under her small white tee and comfortable shorts. Grabbing their shirts in each hand, she walks out of the room to properly place the garments. The last time she'd asked him, he'd tossed them in a heap in a drawer.

Walking back into the room, she takes her time, still not quite sure how they got to this point. Not that it really matters anymore. She pats his side as she stands in front of his reclining form and he just whines like a small child as he moves to lie on his side with his back firmly pressed against the sofa's back. Sitting, she rests softly against his midsection, her long right arm resting gently on his right leg, lightly stroking his knee because she always does that.

"Fiji?"

"Too many tourists."

She stops in her stroking, causing him to frown. "Paris?"

He sighs. "Not there."

At the sound of his voice, she turns slightly, her left hand going to rest on his shoulder. "Then where?"

Never taking his eyes off the television, he shrugs.

Feeling him slipping away, she touches his face which makes him jerk slightly. "The next place this show talks about, we'll go."

He wonders where this comes from. Maybe from being around him too long. "You sure?"

"I'm serious!"

"So am I!"

They turn back to the television set as the narrator finishes up the section on the wonderful beaches of Hawaii.

_Up next, looking to satisfy your licentious desires? There's only one place in America you can lose your soul. Las Vegas._

"Get your hooker get-up together."

"House!"


End file.
